1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an encapsulating device to be used by pet owners and veterinarians for delousing pets such as dogs. The invention can be used indoors or outdoors, and is not limited by any kind of construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that animals such as dogs and cats harbor pests such as fleas and, for the well-being of the pet, it is important to rid the pets of these pests. U.S. Pat. No. 3,150,641 is directed to a cover which is placed around a dog. It is rather complicated in construction in that the cover has provisions for individually encapsulating the paws, tail and body. This would tend to make the cover more difficult to work with and expensive to manufacture.